Resurgence
Protected Page: This page is currently protected and may only be edited by a Wiki Administrator. Resurgence is the NR Ad Admin who stumbled upon NR from a little ad bomb Sylux planted in the forum called Smash Legends. He literally advertise NR on EVERY forum ever made; regardless of the obstacles in his way. Most people consider him the reason for NR's quickly growing member rate. In addition, he was a pretty fearsome Brawler who safe to say has the best R.O.B and Jigglypuff on Nintendo Rocket. Recently, he has retired from the competitive scene of Brawl. However when he gets the craving he goes on for Random Wifis to satisfy it. During the events of March 22nd, 2009 he left. Some speculate that he'll inevitably return. History Resurgence joined Nintendo Rocket under the name Top Kirby in the month of May. However, this was when Nintendo Rocket, was very young. In fact, so young it wasn't until July Resurgence re-joined Nintendo Rocket under the name... Resurgence. He posted around in a very active manner until he was promoted to Admin alongside Brad by Sylux. From there Resurgence made loads of special features for NR, as giving it the biggest activity boost since NSider. He does have a profound sense of advertising, and naturally has a massive list of what sites he should go on. From there he has managed to boost Nintendo Rocket's activity by over 300%. Off the NR Forums, he enjoys doing MS Paint mainly making Kirby arts and has impressed a lot of people with them. He also browses YouTube frequently watching Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Wifi Battles usually featuring the legendary ZeldaMasterTimmy, Xerxes, The Shadow Projekt, Nbz and others in hopes of picking up some new strategies & techniques to utilize. Once he gets Platinum he plans to EV Train a mass amount of UU pokes so he can hopefully get them more recognized so the likes of Garchomp, Salamence & other OUs will be less seen. In 1995, long before he started foruming he was into Microsoft 3d Movie Maker constantly working with it and making classics such as 3d Bomberman, Bomberman Wars, Sacred Sword, and Video Game Quest. These four solidified his status in the community as a legend and helped pave the way for future 3dmmers. He has all of his 3d movies on his YouTube account for those who are eager to watch them. Along his illustrious run he befriended Danny Lervik (Dragon Gem creator), Eric Russell (Train Trip creator), Jimmy Pozin (Litterbug creator), SpaceGoat (3dmm.com owner) among others. He retired in 2000 and sold his 3dmm CD on Amazon last year. In 2003, he stumbled upon the Zelda Classic community. He didn't make as big as splash there but the quests he did make were looked upon as decent and fairly fun to play. They were "LOZ: Islands Of Death" and "LOZ: Castles Of Peril". He recently made a 3rd quest called "LOZ: Elemental's Fury" which is graphically miles better then his predecessors and the gameplay even longer & difficult with more puzzles. Unfortunately it was never finished but he hopes to get motivation to continue on with it. He made a lot of friends consisting of Mr. Z, Hero Link, Healblade, Exate, NateA80, who to this day still frequent PZC AKA Pure Zelda Classic. In early 2007 he started to sell things he never used anymore on Amazon such as old video games, clothes, electronics, books, and other equipment. He has made well over 2,000+ bucks in sales and continues to do fairly well. Since the economy has been pretty bad lately, he hasn't been able to go out and find a job. He did however fill out applications at the Dollar Store, CVS, Papa Johns, and the Waffle House but none of them contacted him. He is currently trying to see however if he can work at the local Bowling alley. Drifting away from the confines of the computer, he also enjoys Bowling and currently bowls in a Waccamaw league. He continues to improve by the day and hopes to eventually learn how to hook his ball to get more revolutions. The balls he uses are the Copperhead (16 Pounds) and the Resurgence (15 Pounds). His lowest score ever was a 95 and his highest score ever was a 255. He now averages a 167 in league play right now but that could change as the weeks go by. He is constantly reading his Bowling books and slowly adding proper delivery & timing techniques to further his skill. He enjoys watching the PBA Tournaments on ESPN. His fav pro bowlers would be Walter Ray, Parker Bohn III, Norm Duke, Brian Voss and Dave Husted. Other activities that he enjoys in addition to Bowling would be going out to the Driving Range to whack a few Golf balls. He also bike rides and does some drawing & writing occasionally. His personal life has been a roller coaster. He has been doing a lot of moving throughout his life. When he was a baby, him and his parents moved from New York to Jackson, New Jersey. They stayed there from the late 80s to mid-1994. The second move saw them going from Jackson to Bayville. There, they stayed from 1994 all the way to 2005. This third move took them from Bayville, NJ all the way to Vernon Hill, Virginia. There, they stayed from 2005 to 2007. The final move took them from Vernon Hill, Virginia all the way to Conway, South Carolina where Resurgence now resides. In his Bayville stay, he has made a fair amount of friends but since moving to other states he doesn't see them as much anymore. In his younger years, he was always very prone to getting badly sick since his heart was in a very fragile state having open heart surgery when he was a baby. He has a huge scar going from the top of his chest to the gut of his stomach where they opened him up. He takes three meds a day for his heart & depression problems. Some days he doesn't even get out of bed and his mood swings sometimes tend to take over and affect his better judgment. A mini stroke he suffered back in 2001 has affected him with some occasional muscle spasms, slight blurriness in one eye occasionally, some numbing sensations in his legs. Even through all of this he hopes that his heart will continue to do well and tries to keep positive with the good things he has going for him. Friendship With Other Members Sylux When Resurgence joined NR, he and Sylux got along quickly and before you knew it they were both on top of the mountain overlooking the forum as equals. They very rarely conflict, so that alone should speak volumes. SMRPG1 Another good friend of Resurgence. They have known each other online for quite a while and continue to have a great relationship & fun rivalry in Brawl. Shambuu Resurgence and Shambuu are good buds too and have had some pretty sweet Brawls in SSBB too. Like others he knows him from Smash Legends. Semphis Another good friend Resurgence made over at To The Z. He too like others was brought to NR and both have a lot of fun Brawling each other too and chat often. Seiryuga Resurgence befriend Seiryuga over on To The Z and had Pkjd recruit him over to Nintendo Rocket. He enjoys his video game reviews and is constantly amazed at his Powerpuff Girls Z art. Ashmnafa A good friend that Resurgence met over on Smash Legends. Came to NR via an ad over there that was placed by him & Sylux. They talk a lot on both boards. Starforce Resurgence and Starforce are cool with each other and tend to talk on MSN a lot about random stuff. Sonicheroes4ever Resurgence and SH4E talk often all over NR and had some great Brawls too. Sees him as a great friend also. Pkjd Resurgence met fellow Moetron.com owner over on the Powerpuff Girls Z board called "To The Z". Both hit it off nicely and also share a major passion for SSBB & Pokemon. Rust A good friend of Resurgence. Both are also solid Brawl rivals and have had quite a few climatic clashes. Also both tend to talk a lot on MSN too about other stuff too. Bazzoka A great friend of Resurgence whom he met over at Kirby's Rainbow Resort and brought over to Nintendo Rocket. A very talented Brawler who's Ganon has surprised him immensely. Arekkusu Kitsune Another good friend that Resurgence made over on "To The Z". A fellow Brawl rival who pushed him to get even better at the game and incorporate Shield Grab & Side Step to his game. Kurai Terios A good friend of Resurgence but can annoy him in his "Ask Resurgence" thread on NR from time to time. They also share a love for the Anime Girls thread. Sonic Sonic and Resurgence first met way back on Advertisement Centre, in early February 2008, which didn't end up going along well due to a Sonic claiming a very particular forum as a very particular word. Eventually, they ended up being great friends when Sonic joined the now closed Community Lounge, and eventually joined him over at Smash Legends, and they still don't have any problems with each other on NR. Lavama Resurgence ended up befriending him after their first SSBB battle on NR a little after he joined. They did an NR Podcast together alongside Quinkilo which turned out to be quite good. Kiske Resurgence and Kiske are tight and are most of the time chatting it up in all of NR's secret area threads & the Brawl Frontier. Thinks he's a great SSBB Ness player too and lived up to the hype. Kirbyfan66 Resurgence enjoys chatting it up with KF66 about SSBB, Kirby Games and other stuff on NR. They are cool with each other and get along quite well. Kuro-Chi Another great friend Resurgence met over on To The Z and brought to Nintendo Rocket. Thinks she is a very talented GFXer too. Super Ganondorf Resurgence and SG are great buddies who knew each other back on Smash Legends and have had multiple awesome Brawls. They talk lots in the Brawl Frontier area too. White Lightning Resurgence met her on Kirby's Rainbow Resort, befriended her and eventually led her to Nintendo Rocket. Since that day they constantly talk there and discuss Ike Brawl oriented matters. Tidus Strife Resurgence and Tidus knew each other well before NR's history on Smash Legends. Both have had some climatic SSBB battles and was considered one of his toughest matchups. Mutiny Maiden Resurgence and MM met on Smash Legends ages ago and also share a Brawl bond. They also talk a lot on MSN and in the Brawl Frontier on NR. Tutankoopa One of Resurgence's toughest challengers in Brawl. Also, both are good friends and talk often on MSN when time allows. They mostly talk in the Brawl Frontier on NR as well. Syarith Resurgence and Syarith are a tight duo always talking on MSN & just annoying each other for fun. They also do some Smash Brawling, talk a lot of Pokemon amongst other things too. They are currently doing some wacky vids together with a ton of random stuff for lulz. Mandy A long time forum friend of Resurgence. They go back to the old GSF (Gemz Shining Forum) days several years ago. Both talk about a lot of their fav TV shows and what is going on in their lives. Rey A fellow friend that Resurgence befriended on Nintendo Planet and brought to NR. Thinks he is a funny guy and is cool to chat with. Jon One of his first friends he made on the Nintendo University board when he joined a month or so ago. Also, managed to get Jon to join NR and quickly realized how deadly an opponent he is on Brawl with ANYONE. Trivia * Resurgence's real name is John. * Resurgence loves Bowling & Golf. * Resurgence does an amazing HIM impression. * Resurgence does an amazing Ray Romano impression. * Resurgence does an amazing WWE Macho Man impression. * Resurgence was formerly known as Top Kirby on IF Boards. * Resurgence was formerly known as Dark Mind on Kirby's Rainbow Resort. * Resurgence had open heart surgery when he was a baby. * Resurgence's fav colors are Blue, Red and Black. * Resurgence used to live in New Jersey and Virginia. * Resurgence's first ever joined forum was Armageddon Games. * Resurgence used to be a Zelda Classic Quest Maker. * Resurgence was a Microsoft 3dmm community veteran and legend. * Resurgence has over 6,000 posts on NR. * Resurgence enjoys country music, oldies, and techno music. * Resurgence's first forum he ever ran was called Hardcore Metropolis. * Resurgence's second forum he ever ran was called Variety Villa. * Resurgence's third forum he ever ran was called Kirby's Pink Paradise. * Resurgence has 0 Rep Points on NR. He is dead. * Resurgence is the 2nd biggest poster on NR only behind Sonic. * Resurgence loves Greek Mythology & anything pertaining to it. * Resurgence loves Kirby, the original Powerpuff Girls and their Z alternates. * Resurgence loves Momoko (Hyper Blossom) from the Powerpuff Girls Z, I knew he was a peadophile...AND IT'S ALL SYARITH'S FAULT!!!! * Resurgence's fav WWE superstars are Undertaker, HBK, and the late Eddie Guerrero. * Resurgence's favorite Pokemon consist of Metagross, Porygon Z, Yanmega, and Kingdra. * Resurgence can ALWAYS be found adding to the Anime Girls gallery on NR. * Resurgence loves to drink Pepsi, Dr.Pepper, Green Tea, Cherry Kool-Aid and Cheerwine. * Resurgence loves to eat Pepperoni Pizza, Teriyaki Chicken Wings and Seasoned Fries. * Resurgence's fav desserts would be Tira Misu, Chocolate Ice Cream and Funnel Cake. * Resurgence is quite a massive Kirby fan too as he has the plushies, games & figures to prove it. * Resurgence endured a mini stroke in 2001 which left his body half paralyzed for a short time. * Has bowled 27 official 200+ Games in the Waccamaw Bowling leagues he has been in. * Resurgence's HIGHEST Bowling game was a 255. * Resurgence's LOWEST Bowling game was a 95. * Constantly annoys Syarith on MSN and calling him "SYAWRATH!!!" * He is currently ranked #2 advertiser of the world, only behind God. * Is one of five NR Podcast hosts. (The others being Sylux, QuinKilo, WL, and Lavama) * Resurgence is 26. * Currently lives in Conway, South Carolina. * Is known for staying up late almost every night. * Resurgence's fav TV shows are Friends, Twilight Zone, Tales From The Darkside and Dancing With The Stars. * Resurgence's fav movies are Naked Gun (All 3), Evil Dead 1 & 2, Army Of Darkness and all the Tremors. * His Super Smash Bros Brawl mains were R.O.B, Jigglypuff, Pit, Ike and Olimar. * His Brawl secondaries were Kirby, King DDD, Poke Trainer and Zelda. Category:Members Category:Kirby fanboys Category:Retired Staff